


Weird sex letters

by Flam_NotOkay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Jared and Evan aren’t family friends, Jared writes letters to Evan, M/M, Pining Jared, or friends, same bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flam_NotOkay/pseuds/Flam_NotOkay
Summary: Where Jared is pining on Evan, who doesn’t even know he exists





	Weird sex letters

Dear Evan Hansen,

God this is so weird. If you see these, which I hope you never do, you’ll probably think these are some weird sex letters. I have no friends to talk about my feelings about you to. I mean I guess I have my brother but he lives in New Jersey because our parents got a divorce. God, why am I telling you my whole life story? Anyways, the point is; I really really like you. I mean I would say love but you barely know who I am and I’m not exactly there yet anyways. I believe in astrology stuff like zodiac signs and what not, and I’m a Pisces so I mean maybe soon I will. Agh, this is too long. Bye I guess

Ps I saw you staring at me in gym today. I’m pretty sure it was just because I forgot my gym clothes so you were wondering why I was wearing the shit I was. I so badly wish it was for a different reason.

Pps Remember when we locked eyes on Wednesday day? I’m pretty sure you thought it was weird, but for me it was one of the most magical moments of my life.

Sincerely,

The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman


End file.
